


What's broken can be fixed

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 6 Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, SteoWeek 2019, jealous!Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Nobody knows how people get one. There are rumors, sure, but nothing scientifically proven. And maybe that’s the problem. Science has absolutely nothing to do with soulmarks.





	What's broken can be fixed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steo fic and my second fic generally. Hope you enjoy this piece of fluff :)

Nobody knows how people get one. There are rumors, sure, but nothing scientifically proven. And maybe that’s the problem. Science has absolutely nothing to do with soulmarks. Though it is usually agreed on that everyone gets one at birth, nobody can tell for sure what relationship you’re supposed to have with your soulmate. Most soulmate’s marry and start a family together, whereas others are content with staying friends, the closest of friends, and start a family with someone else. Your soulmark is supposed to match or complete the other, like a sword and a shield, sometimes two parts of a picture that only combined are complete. Nobody knows when you will meet your soulmate. Some have found their other half in young years, others in a retirement home. And one of the most difficult things is making the other person realise that you two are soulmates. Usually the soulmark warms up or starts to prickle if you’re near the other person. But depending on where the soulmark is placed it can easily be mistaken for something else. 

That’s where this story really starts. Theo’s soulmark is placed on the outside of his right upper arm, a half of a dna strand. Not that he knows what dna is, he is only eight years old. But he thinks that the broken pieces look like teeth, which is totally badass. His mom has taught him to cover his mark, that it’s to intimate for someone other that his soulmate to see. That’s why he always wears shirts with sleeves to his elbows. Or if he plans to go swimming with his friends he has to cover it with a special waterproof patch. But he’s at least not the only one. When he’s in the locker room, changing clothes for little league soccer, he notices that others are also wearing patches. 

Once outside Coach tells them to split into teams of two and warm up together. He plans to ask Stiles to warm up together, but as he turns around, he sees Scott standing next to him. It’s not that he doesn’t like Scott, they’re friends after all. There’s just this feeling in his stomach, kinda sour, that he can’t explain. He stares annoyed at Scott and only averts his gaze when he hears his name being called. So he turns around and looks at Josh. They’re kinda friends too, but he likes Stiles better. Still, he warms up with Josh and tries to forget about Scott. Playing soccer is usually the highlight of his days, he absolutely loves playing it, but today he just doesn’t feel it. He’s distracted, loses sight of the ball and gets hurt when someone kicked the ball so hard it hits him in the stomach. He drops to the ground, clutching his stomach and trying not to cry from the pain. Coach blows the whistle and pauses the game. His teammates run over, forming a circle around him. Stiles kneels down in front of him and places his hand - unknowingly, maybe instinctive - over his soulmark. Theo feels the warm spreading from his arm through his complete body, overpowering the pain in his stomach. Coach tells them to see the nurse and that he should pay better attention next time. He and Stiles wait in the nurse’s office for his mom to pick him up and take him home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

This happens more than he would like to admit. Almost every time they have to pair up with another person, either in sports or in school, Scott is almost always faster than him and has already paired up with Stiles. More often than not Theo is left behind, feeling like the fifth wheel. As he grows older he starts to think that maybe his friends are each other's soulmates.  
That changes when a girl called Allison transfers to their school. Scott immediately falls for her. It doesn’t take long for them to realize that their soulmarks (the head of a beautiful wolf on Scott’s upper back and the moon on Allison’s ankle) match. They start dating right away. Theo has to admit that they make a really cute couple. His first thought is that maybe fate is on his side and he can finally spend more time with Stiles. But fate is sometimes a bitch ‘cause that’s also about the time that Stiles develops a big crush on Lydia, a pretty redhead and Allison’s new best friend. 

To say that Theo really hates his life right now is the understatement of the century. He found a good friend in a guy named Danny. He is openly gay and has helped Theo a lot to come to terms with his own not-so-friendly feelings towards one of his friends. He wishes he would have Danny’s confidence to confess his feelings. But he already stepped out of his comfort zone when he accompanied Danny to Sinema, a well-known gay club in Beacon Hills. Although he had his doubts at first he quickly found himself enjoying himself, watching the other guys dance. It helped him to forget about his crush, at least for a short time. After the first time he started to regularly accompanying Danny to Sinema. He hasn’t come out to his friends yet. Though he trusts them with his life, he still is afraid to tell them. Scott is with Allison and Stiles is still crushing on Lydia, so he knows that even if he got the courage to finally tell his crush about his feelings, they are not reciprocated. His crush is straight, simple as that. So he continues to suppress his feelings. He wonders why people even have soulmates if it’s so difficult to find them, when you have to endure so much heartbreak before. 

Things start to look better for him the time his last school year rolls around. Lydia has found her soulmate over the summer, leaving Stiles heartbroken. He suffers alongside his friend, can’t stand to see his friend crying after a girl that was never his. But he can’t help the little feeling of hope that blooms in his chest. Maybe that’s the time that he finally gets to be happy too.  
It doesn’t get better right away. Stiles is really dejected about Lydia finding his soulmate in some other guy, he was convinced that he was her soulmate. At least he confides in Theo one evening when they lie in Stiles’ bed, just talking, that he felt his soulmark get all warm and prickly when he was near her. That he started to feel this in elementary school but only realized what that could mean when he got older. Theo feels his heart skyrocketing in his chest. Stiles felt the same things he felt roughly around the same time as him? He has to find out if Stiles is really his soulmate and not just the poor guy that he fell for. But he can't out right ask him. So he asks him if he would accompany him to Sinema, that maybe he needs a break from girls. That’s when he outs himself as gay. 

Over time Stiles starts to get crushes for one night, simply based on the look of the guys around him. He still finds some girls attractive but he sees Theo’s point in needing a break from females. One particular night they both get completely wasted, taking a cab back to Theo’s place. They lie next to each other in Theo’s bed, discussing what they want their soulmate to be like. Stiles voices his idea that they should compare their soulmarks. Theo is too drunk to realize how bad that could end, just lifts the patch covering his and watching Stiles doing the same. His breath hitches in his throat. There is the thing he was hoping to see his whole life long. A broken dna strand on Stiles calf. He holds his arm next to it, seeing the perfect fit. Alone, the dna strand on either boy looks broken, but combined they are the picture of life. He sees the moment that Stiles comes to the same conclusion. He pulls Stiles into his arms, who goes willingly. They both know they have to talk about this the next morning, but for now, they’re just happy that they found each other. They fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to say that I don't see the dynamic between Stiles and Theo as romantic. Then why write a fic for a pairing i don't ship? I read the tumblr post about SteoWeek, thought it was Scott and Theo, where I see at least a bit of romantic dynamic, and said I would participate. Roughly 5 mins. later I realized my mistake, but didn't want to step out after I said I would write something. That's the main reason why they didn't kiss at the end. 
> 
> I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> At last, ship and let ship in peace. If you ship Steo, then do it. If you're like me, then don't ship them. Don't hate on others because of something like that. There's enough negativity in the world without us fans adding to that.


End file.
